nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wyluca2/Early E3 2013 Predictions
I know as well as anyone that Nintendo disapointingly underperformed at E3 this year. But with a brand new year around the corner, I am extremely optimistic about what they will give us about six months from now. I know that it is still kind of early, but I am still eager to get my predictions out there and see what people think. I have sepparated my blog into two categories. Under the What I Think Will Happen ''category, I talk about some logical announcements based on what we already know. Under the ''What I Want to Happen category, I talk about a little less likely possible surprises that would get me pretty excited. Please use the comments to let me know what you think! WHAT I THINK WILL HAPPEN: Zelda Wii U-''' Nintendo has more or less already confirmed that this game is in developement, and has apparently said that it will be the largest yet. 'Mario Kart Wii U-' Again, this has basically been confirmed to be in developement during a Nintendo Power interview with a person who worked on Mario Kart 7, (whose name and position I sadly forgot), who said that they were already thinking of ideas for how the series could work on the Wii U. I think we will soon see their ideas in action. 'Mario 3D Platformer for Wii U-' Time never passes for to long without us knowing about a more notable Mario game in the works. There is also never a long time for a 3D platformer from Mario to not be on a Nintendo home console since the N64. 'Retro Studio's New Project: Star Fox Wii U-' Reggie Fils-Aime has said that Retro's new game will most likely be announced at the next E3. When it was announced that they were working on a new project, the four debated franchises that fans thought they could be working on were Star Fox, another Metroid, F-Zero, or Zelda. Shigeru Miyamoto stated sometime ago that Retro was not currently able to work on Zelda, and more recently said that there was no reason to make a new F-Zero game, leaving only Star Fox and Metroid as the likely candidates. While I would like to see a new Metroid game, I think it is more likely for them to work on something new to them after they showed how much they can handle different genres with Donkey Kong Country Returns. '''WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN: Donkey Kong 3DS- 'Donkey Kong Country Returns was realeased for over two years now, and it would be nice to see him back for now. I would be happy if his next game was for the Wii U, but I would be even more happy to see the 3DS get a good DK game to boost its total library quality. '''Metroid Wii U-' Miyamoto has commented about how well the Metroid series suits the Wii U GamePad. Hopefully, they find a reliable developer to put that suitability to use. Metroid deserves HD graphics! '''INFORMATION''' on the new Super Smash Bros.: '''I know that this game is still early in developement. I just think it would be nice to at least here a juicy tidbit of new info about the game. I DO think that we have a chance of seeing a small teaser trailer, though I think that it is more likely to see that in 2014. Category:Blog posts